


Life is an Endless Dream

by PataHikari



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PataHikari/pseuds/PataHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the infinite expanse of the multiverse, one version of Tohsaka Rin made a fairly familiar choice... and then through a million to one chance, another world put her in a familiar situation. Now she has to make the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The last thing she remembered was laughing as she pulled that asshole in a universe in which the Earth never formed, then him stabbing her with the swords he had on her.  
  
Oh that was  **great.**  
  
Well, technically the last thing she remembered was... well, it's hard to explain to beings bound to silly things like time and causality.  
  
But imagine it as you sitting in an endless library, or perhaps a video rental place. You got to read/see all sorts of actions you did, piled up in an endless loop without any real order or sense. Plus, all the actions were you murdering people. Imagine that, forever.  
  
She could understand why he had been a tad bitter. Of course, she sometimes even worked with him, (usually involving keeping a very angry dog from killing all humans) but it wasn't like she could really talk to him, since when they went out to work they lost all free will. Still, she liked to imagine that that one time where she tripped him and he got bitten in half wasn't an accident but a subtle expression of her displeasure.  
  
The jackass.  
  
Of course, the real issue was the fact that A) she had materialized into existence and B) that she currently had free will.  
  
The fact that the house she was in had been wrecked was minor, really.  
  
There were very few situations in which a spirit of her caliber could be summoned and yet have free will. Perhaps an insane Dead Apostle had decided to try and bend the laws of nature and God even more than usual. Or maybe Gaia needed someone done with some actual subtly for once, so she was being allowed to use her brain or perhaps-  
  
Suddenly a flood of information forced its way into her mind, informing her of her current situation.  
  
Or maybe she had gotten dragged into the  **goddamn Holy Grail War.**  
  
“OK... worst case scenario... Caster.” She said her new name. Appropriately enough, she had been called into the Caster class. “I wonder what this world's war is like.” If she was lucky, it was drastically different. Maybe everyone had swapped genders and she had been summoned by her male self. Or maybe other than her being called instead of an insane Greek woman it was pretty much the same.  
  
The big question was, what was the catalyst? What had drawn her into this world? Who had such a strong connection to her...?  
  
“Ehhh?” A voice, an all to familiar voice drifted into her ears.  
  
 **Matou. Shinji.**  
  
 _OK new plan, kill myself, hopefully with a spell large enough to kill him with me._  These were Caster's thoughts.  _Wait... wait... he's..._  
  
She felt no connection to him. He was not her Master.  
  
 _But wait, if he's not, the who in this wretched house called me.. oh... oh no. No no no no no._  “Damnit!” She shouted, not noticing the confusion on Shinji's face.  _The Ribbon, of course._  
  
She had a new problem, if this world was as similar to her own as she feared... well... she doubted that the Holy Grail would be granting wishes any time soon.

* * *

  
“.....”  
  
Tohsaka Rin stared at the man who was apparently her Servant.  
  
He was not exactly heroic looking, in fact, he looked like a rather shifty fellow. The fact that he was so good at pissing her off made it even worse. He had made her waste a Command Spell. So bothersome.  
  
“Well?” Servant Archer raised an eyebrow, “Your first command, my Master?”  
  
Rin finally tossed a broom at him.  
  
“Clean up this mess, I'm going to bed...”

* * *

_He’s mad he’s mad he’s mad…_  She thought as she slowly walked upstairs. She realized it… she had screwed up.  
  
It was the first time the man she called “Grandfather” had ever needed her to do something. Usually he just  **did**  things  **to**  her.  
  
Matou Zouken calmly followed the girl. He could correct the girl that he was not angry at her, merely curious. But then, that wouldn’t be any  **fun,**  now would it? He rarely got to enjoy anything in life, so seeing her nervousness was a treat.  
  
Sakura had clearly successfully summoned a Heroic Spirit, yet it had not appeared in the proper summoning circle. Instead she had appeared in a room above it.  
  
Sakura was too valuable to risk direct conflict in this. He needed her alive. Honestly, this showing was a mere formality, the girl would likely shove off the Servant to Shinji. Sure, he'll likely die, but his purpose is mostly finished at this point. The one major thing he was useful for now could easily be filled by any man off the street...

* * *

She wasn't particularity tall. Roughly the average height of a Japanese woman. Her hair was... strange. At first it seemed black, yet it seemed to change colors countlessly depending on the light. Her eyes were gray, currently narrowed in annoyance at him. She wore a red coat, with a black blouse and dress. Hanging from her neck was a red jeweled pendant. All in all, other then the hair or eyes, not what he expected a Heroic Spirit to look like.  
  
Frankly, she looked like a cosplayer.  
  
“Soooo....” Shinji finally decided to break the silence, “What... what is your name?”  
  
The woman actually looked directly at him, giving him an expression that was not unlike someone noticing a nasty bug and wondering if they should kill it. At that moment Shinji felt it.  
  
This being was beyond human. The only reason he was still alive is because she didn't feel like killing him.  
  
“You.” She finally said, “may call me Caster.”  
  
Caster. The class given to Heroic Spirts that excel in magic. While not strong in direct combat, as long as they hung back and let their powerful magic deal with their foes... “I see... I guess that's good, yeah... we can hang back and-”  
  
“What's this 'we' business?” She harshly interrupted him. “You are not my Master. And frankly, considering that I sense not even the slightest bit of magic in you, you even thinking of being so is an i **nsult.”**  
  
“I... wha...”  
  
At that moment the door opened, and Sakura entered the room. (Zouken appeared with her, but he did not walk in so much as  **appear** in.)  
  
“Ah...” Caster said, in an instance her expression changed. It was... complex. A mixture of happiness, sadness, regret, and several other feelings. In an instant the Servant moved in front of the girl, she was just tall enough that Sakura had to look up a little.  
  
“...you are...” Sakura found herself lost in those eyes. Who... who was this girl? Why... why did she look familiar?  
  
Then, Caster hugged her.  
  
 _What in the world...?_   Zouken thought.  
  
“You're... my Master right?” Caster's voice was suddenly gentle. “I'm Caster. I'll watch over you, OK?”

* * *

_She often thought she had the worst luck in the world.  
  
One might argue that those who died have it worse, but that is a load of crap. Once you're dead you move on to the next world, you don't need to worry about the pains and troubles of whatever ended you.  
  
The survivors, on the other hand, they have it much worse. And of all the people in the world, she had it the worst of all.  
  
If it weren't for her Master taking her into his protection she was sure that the Clock Tower would have had her head. They were understandably ticked, since a significant portion of Japan was overrun with a horrid curse hostile to human life.  
  
And it was  **growing.  
  
** Of course, even that wasn't so bad, they might have even forgiven her as long as nobody realized it was magic.  
  
But then that golden asshole declared himself King of the World, ruling from that hellhole.  
  
When a literal God-King appears it's hard to keep the supernatural secret._

* * *

It was the second day of the Holy Grail War. Sakura didn't really know what to think of the Servant that had hugged her.

She refused to answer who she was.  
  
 _“I only trust you with that information, Master. Sadly, you're being watched at all times. So I can not afford to give it to you just yet.”_  
  
She seemed loyal to her... at least. However she had shown nothing but disdain for Shinji and Zouken...  
  
She put those thoughts behind her. Right now where was something that, in her mind, was far more important then the Holy Grail War.  
  
Making Emiya Shirou's breakfast.  
  
“And just where are you going, my Master?” Caster materialized in front of her.  
  
“Eeeahhh!!! I- I just need to go see someone.”  
  
“See someone...?” Caster's face suddenly split into a grin. “Would this someone be... a boy?”  
  
“What... no! It's...” She felt her face turn red “He's... he's just my Senpai! I...”  
  
“So it is a boy!” Caster let out a giggle that didn't befit the dignity of a Heroic Spirit.  
  
“I... I... Caster...” Sakura mumbled.  
  
“Oh, It's OK.” Caster patted Sakura on the head. “It's daytime, just go out to school and your boyfriend (“Caster!”) I'll hold down the fort, OK?”  
  
“Oh.. OK...” Sakura mumbled.

* * *

  
“Heading to school?” Archer said.  
  
“Yeah.” Rin finished buttoning up her uniform. “Tonight I'll take you on our first expedition around town.”  
  
“Get to know the lay of the land huh?” Not that he really needed it.  
  
“Of course.” Rin picked up her school bag. The war had begun, soon enough she would be fighting for the ultimate prize.  
  
And winning, it, of course. 

* * *

  
 _What am I going to do!?_ These were Caster's thoughts.  
  
 _OK, think. You don't know of the Holy Grail holds an ancient god of evil. Yet it's a pretty safe bet, otherwise the situation now would be a lot different. If old Goldy's here what am I going to do... oh God, what if Emiya-kun doesn’t summon Saber!?_  
  
The chain of events is as follows;  
  
Rider creates a perverse boundary field.  
  
Tohsaka Rin notices it.  
  
Rin and Archer investigate.  
  
They meet Lancer and fight.  
  
Emiya Shirou sees the fight, Lancer chases him down and stabs him.  
  
Rin saves his life.  
  
Shirou returns home.  
  
Lancer comes to finish the job.  
  
Shirou summons Saber.  
  
The problem was that, in this reality, Rider was not summoned. So something else would need to catch this reality's version of her's attention.  
  
“Well, this is troublesome.” She sighed, “I guess I have work to do.” She looked up at where a worm was watching her. “You aren't seeing where I'm going, old slug. So bye!” With that, she vanished, not just physically, but spiritually. To Zouken, it was if Caster had suddenly stopped existing.

* * *

  
_He has one he has one he's a Master!_ She had seen the mark forming. She knew now that the absolute worst thing had happen.  
  
Her Senpai was going to fight as a Master.  
  
She... she would have to fight him. She knew how this war was supposed to be. Brutal, violent, and cruel. To the winner came the Holy Grail, to the losers death. It was the way of things.  
  
 _What to do what to do…_  
  
“Sakura?” A voice dragged her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Ahaahaha Tohsaka-senpai!” She jumped back at the presence of  **her.  
**  
Her upperclassman raised an eyebrow, “Are you alight? You look pale.”  
  
“I… I’m sorry, I feel a little under the weather.” She said.  
  
“Really? You should have stayed home then.” Rin approached her.  
  
“Oh I’ve felt worse Tohsaka-senpai. This is nothing.” Sakura said quickly. Though, there was little in her memory that could compare to the black pit growing in her stomach. It had been a long time since she felt  _fear_.  
  
“OK then.” Rin gave her a generic “cheer up underclassman” smile (which isn’t what she wanted from Rin but what she really wanted she would  **never get** ) “See you later, Sakura.”  
  
“Bye Tohsaka-senpai…”

* * *

  
Caster suddenly appeared on the roof of the high school. “Assassin, eat your heart out.” There really wasn’t a better form of stealth then not existing in that reality at that moment.  
  
“Now then, how to catch Rin-chan’s attention.” She wasn’t going to be able to set up the same sort of boundary field that Rider did. For one thing, she was pretty sure that it was a Noble Phantasm of hers.  
  
Another was the fact that she had morals.  
  
Still, it was time to leave her mark on the school. A big, noticeable magical neon sign that basically said to Tohsaka Rin “I’m here, and I’m pissing you off”  
  
“I know, fufufu.” A big spiritual barrier, similar to the ever familiar one in Ryudou. Keep spirits from entering… or exiting without being weakened. It wouldn’t be as strong as that one; she wasn’t specialized in that sort of thing. Nor was the school on holy ground. But it would be enough to notice and tick Rin off.  
  
It was incredibly fast to set up magic now. As a normal human, the ritual she was thinking of would take many hours of perpetration, and several material components.  
  
As a Heroic Spirit, it took ten minutes. It was a deviously designed field, self-perpetuating. So the only way to get rid of it was to destroy all its foundations within a few minutes. A giant pain in the ass for Rin to deal with.  
  
The sigils were formed, and once activated would spread to the points in the school she had designated.  
  
“Now then, to jump start it. “ It was almost fun to be so brazen with her magic. “The final touch.” She drew out the tool that might best be described as her Noble Phantasm. It appeared to be a dagger, a black handle and a crystal blade. A device few could understand made with technology that wasn't of this world.  
  
Not a divine mystery, nor a tool of legend. It was… simply, a device she used. She had made it after years of study under her master. She activated it, causing it to glow with a kaleidoscope of colors. She lowered it into the center of her ritual, and poured mana gathered from countless worlds into it.  
  
At that instant, the magic activated, and the whole school was surrounded by a force that would block spiritual interference.

* * *

  
During the same instant, Rin had to fight the urge to stand up and run to whatever the hell just happened.  
  
“Rin.” Archer whispered to her, always on guard even in spirit form. “You felt that, didn't you?”  
  
What she wanted to do was shout at the top of her lungs that of course she felt it. Sadly, she was in the middle of class and as such merely could nod.  
  
“Strange though… it was so much magical energy, and a powerful boundary field has been set up around the school, yet it occurred in an instant.”   
  
Rin could also feel the strength of the field erected. Whoever had set it up did not have “subtlety” in mind. A powerful spiritual barrier had been formed.  
  
“This is troublesome. It will be difficult for me to leave the school.”  
  
Rin tapped down at her notebook; in it she had written  _“A trap?”_  
  
“Perhaps but… wait… no.” Archer paused, “Excuse me Rin, I need to investigate something.” His presence briefly left her.

* * *

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Rin didn’t get this… at all.  
  
“It’s the truth Master.”  
  
“It doesn't make sense!” She wanted to shout, but she was still in school, and muttering in a corner was weird enough. She didn’t want to draw attention after all.  
  
A powerful spiritual barrier, which could block spirits from crossing. While a Servant could get past, it would be troublesome, they’d tire themselves doing so.  
  
Rin had assumed it was a trap, made for her to lock in her Servant.  
  
Except…  
  
“Why, exactly, are there  **holes**  in it?” Gaps in the barrier that match up with, well, the gates that students use to enter and exit school.  
  
“I don’t know Rin. It’s... illogical.” Especially since this wasn’t matching up with what he knew. The boundary field in his life has already been set up by the time he and Rin had arrived, and it had been a thoroughly nasty one. This... on the other hand, was little more than a prank. “This feels like someone’s idea of a joke.”  
  
“But what kind of magus would waste their time on a  ** _joke?”_**  Especially one that involved this much work. A barrier of this caliber required hours of preparation and a massive amount of magical energy.  
  
The only thing that she could think of…   
  
“It’s a message.” She said. “Whoever did it is telling us that they could have taken us, but didn’t.”  
  
“Arrogance, I’m guessing.” Archer would have shrugged if he was corporal. “What shall we do, Master?”  
  
“We see what our little friend is going to do with it, for now.”

* * *

Sakura silently entered her home. Her entire day had been one of silent misery.  
  
What was she going to do?   
  
She… she didn’t want to hurt Shirou.  
  
“Maaaassstterrr.”  
  
“Oh. Hi Caster.” Her lifeless mood sharply contrasting with Caster’s smile, in fact, that smile contrasted with the Matou household as a whole. What was she to do…?  
  
“Ah, there you are Sakura.” Enter Shinji, and even Caster’s mood soured. “Grandfather wants to speak to you.”  
  
“I.. I see…” She silently followed her brother, with a scowl Caster followed.

* * *

  
Zouken’s room could only be described as a “lair.”  
  
A slimy, twisted, monster that exists only to cause suffering did not live in a room like a human being.  
  
It lurked in its dark lair, scheming and plotting.  
  
Just seeing the worms brought back the worst memories.  
  
 _she laughed as she stood over her, the worms everywhere_  
  
 _Uggg.. focus._  She stood behind Sakura, her face expressionless. As the king worm formed in the room.  
  
“Ah, Sakura.” Zouken said, his voice a mockery of affection. “I have been concerned. Tell me, is the Servant burdening you?”  
  
 _Of course not._  Caster thought,  _I’ve been taking care to not draw any energy from her._  While this would be an impossibility for most Servants, her “Noble Phantasm” allowed to gather enough power to sustain herself and more without worry.  
  
“N-no. I haven’t felt any burdens at all.” She answered obediently.  
  
 _Disgusting._  Caster thought,  _Just say the word, and I’ll purge the world of him._  
  
“Hmmmm…” Zouken paused, “However, there is something else I wish to discuss.” He looked Sakura in the eye, “You are the last hope for the Matou arts, Sakura. While our honor demands entry into the Holy Grail War, I think it perhaps it would be best not to-“  
  
He didn't get to finish that sentence. One instance Caster had been standing passively behind Sakura, the next she was in front of Zouken, lifting up the ancient magus into the air by his neck. The next instant the countless worms filling the room reacted in defense of their master. They swarmed around Caster, rising up and attempting to consume her. Caster didn’t even turn her gaze away from Zouken, the worms were burned away. Not by any spell, but a burst of pure mana  
  
“You will not finish that sentence, worm.” Caster’s eyes were narrowed. “I will not serve any slug you deign to force Sakura to pass me onto. It will take a Command Spell to make me do  **anything.** This includes ‘not killing you where you stand’.” To make her point further, the hand holding Zouken up began to glow. The air became filled with a sizzling sound and a stench as if one burned rotting meat.  
  
Sakura finally realized the situation that was occurring. “Caster! Stop!”  
  
“….humph.” Caster let go of Zouken, smiling faintly as he collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath and rubbing his scorched throat.  
  
“You have made your point quite well, Caster.” Zouken straightened his posture as much as possible. “Honestly girl, this is why Caster is a poor choice. They always have the pride of a Magi, and are so hard to control…”  
  
“I’ll take that as a complement.” Caster snorted, “Besides, cockroach. Do you think I am Saber? Or Berserker? Wildly charging into battle with abandon? I am Caster; I’ll stay in the shadows, and strike using my magic. There is no need to expose Sakura to direct risk. Your reasoning is flawed.” She turned around and took Sakura by the hand, “Let’s talk elsewhere Sakura.”

* * *

_She talked back to Grandfather._  
  
No, more than that.  
  
She got him to  **back down.**  
  
Nobody defied Zouken. His word was the absolute law of God. If he wanted something, he got it. Sure, if he was in a kind mood he would phrase it as a request. But there was no doubt if anybody said “no” to him, the consequences would be dire.  
  
Throughout her life, Sakrua had seen only one person defy him. He had died shortly afterwards. The message was clear.  
  
Yet… Caster had completely overpowered him.  
  
“Sakura… what was bothering you?” She asked quietly. Sakura felt… strangely comfortable around her. It was like if she wanted Caster would just hold her quietly, let her scream everything.  
  
She… she didn't want to scream, she didn't want to break down.  
  
She started telling her, quietly at first. But as she told more she got louder and louder.  
  
How Emiya Shioru won her heart how he was so kind how she felt happy just being with him helping him.  
  
It all spilled out, it was the first time Sakura had let anybody hear how she felt. Finally…  
  
“And today… I saw it. A Command Spell was forming on Senpai’s hand!”  
  
“I see…” Caster closed her eyes in thought.  _This is why she was willing to give up Rider._  She opened her eyes, “Master?”  
  
“Y-yes?”  
  
“What do you want from this?”  
  
“From… what?”  
  
“The Holy Grail War. What wish do you want it to grant?”  
  
“Me?” Sakura sighed, “Nothing. I never wanted to join in the first place. Grandfather told me to summon a Servant, so I did. But… now… I… I think I want to make sure Senpai’s safe.”  
  
“I see…” Caster sighed.  
  
 _“_ _You're the type that will regret something, then go back and retaliate. I'm deceiving myself with all the patchwork, but you go and completely destroy it with a straight face.”_  
  
“Well then, Master. I will do my best to help you.” Caster smiled.

* * *

  
My name is Tohsaka Rin.  
  
I was once a magus, and a Master.  
  
But I screwed up. It took me fifteen years to correct it. It cost a lot, but I knew the price. I have no regrets.  
  
Some might say this is a second chance, but I know better. I can never change what happened to “me”.  
  
This is merely another possibility. Of the infinite worlds that exist, at least one produced this outcome.  
  
I’ll make the best of it, because it may not be “her.” And it may not be “him.” But still…  
  
Letting them smile, even a little, might work as the slightest atonement.


	2. Fate

“Breakfast is ready Senpai!”  
  
Despite the unpleasant dreams that had plagued him last night, Shirou couldn't help but smile. Sakura seemed to be in a very good mood.  
  
“Hooray!” Taiga gleefully scooped food onto her plate, her chopsticks holding more then Shirou thought possible. “Mmmmm Sakura-chan, this is sooooo good!”  
  
“Thank you Fujimura-sensei.” Sakura looked over at Shirou, “Senpai? How is it?”  
  
“Oh. It's good.” Shirou said, it really was. Sakura seemed to have gone all out.  
  
“Wonderful!” Sakura looked really happy to hear this.  
  
This cheery breakfast continued on for several minute.  
  
“Hey.. Sakura.” Taiga said, “Aren't you heading to practice?”  
  
“Ehh?” Sakura seemed to lock up, “N-no. Morning practice isn't required... heheheheh. I'd rather enjoy this breakfast.” She then took another bite to prove her point.  
  
“Reallly?” Taiga grinned, “Are you sure you just don't want Shirou to walk you to school? I knew it, finally making your move Sakura-chan?”  
  
“Gruuh!!!!!” Shirou choked on his food, his chopsticks stuck in his mouth.  
  
“Fu-Fujimura-sensei!” Sakura shouted, her face red.  
  
“Right right.” Taiga laughed, standing up, “Well, it was delcious. I better get to work, don't do anything irresponsible!”  
  
“Fuji-nee/Fujimura-sensei!!!”

**Chapter 1: Fate**

  
Shinji was not happy.  
  
This had been his big chance. The ability to prove himself to everyone. He would show the world his ability, he  **would** become a magus!  
  
Instead, that uptight bitch Caster had let it be known that she had no intention of following anyone's orders. How she had managed to get Sakura to go along with whatever insanity she had planned was beyond him.  
  
Finally,  **Sakura hadn't shown up for morning practice.** On a normal day, this would irritate him, he'd probably yell at her over it. But now?  
  
He was  _pissed off._  
  
There she is.. walking through the gate.  **Smiling,** not a care in the world.  
  
“Sakura!” He shouted, forcing himself in front of her, his face twisted into a snarl.  
  
“N-Nii-san...” Instantly the smile disappeared.  
  
“Where. The. Hell. Were you!” He growled, quickly grabbing her arm. He squeezed it hard, pulling her closer to him. “Why weren't you at practice!”  
  
“I.. I'm sorry but... it's.. um...”  
  
“But what? I've told you that showing up to every practice is important! For god's sake, you're a Matou, show some pride! What-”  
  
“Shinji!”  
  
Shinji stopped, and looked to his right. “E-Emiya?”  
  
Shirou's gaze was... emotionless. His eyes were narrowed and there was a slight frown. Shinji realized that Shirou wasn't looking directly at him, rather he was gazing at Shinji's hand, still clutching Sakura's arm.  
  
“....” He let go of Sakura, instantly the girl shrunk back. Hiding behind (Who else?) Shriou. Upon doing so, Shirou's gaze softened.  
  
“What's wrong Shinji? You seem to be in a bit of a bad mood.” He asked. “Morning practice is optional, you know that. It's OK not to show up every day.”  
  
 _Always sticking up to her._ He thought,  _I wonder what he would think if he knew what she was really like._ Finally, he spoke. “If you do something, you do it all the way. As far as I'm concerned, there is no 'optional practice.'”  
  
“OK, that's fine for your life Shinji, go ahead. But don't force it on Sakura...” He looked back at Sakura, “Besides, I was the one who convinced Sakura to stay around longer. Blame me if it bugs you.”  
  
“...ugh.” Shnji groaned. He doubted that Shirou had the testosterone necessary to convince a girl to stay with him. Still... the anger drained from him. “How irritating.” He couldn’t let it at Sakura with Shirou around. “Fine, whatever. But you’d  **better**  show up for practice after school!”  
  
“O-Of course Nii-san!”

* * *

 

It was lunchtime.  
  
Rin walked down the halls, heading towards the archery range she figured she’d have lunch with Ayako. It would be a good way to relax. Worrying about the Grail War 24/7 was tiring. She turned a corner… and bumped directly into someone else.  
  
“Ah!” Rin looked at the person she bumped into. It was Sakura.  
  
“Good afternoon, sorry about that.” Rin said to her.  
  
“No... it’s OK.” She said, she stepped back and smiled. “How are you Tohsaka-senpai?”  
  
“Oh? I’m just fine.” Rin said, “Going to go have lunch with Ayako.”  
  
“Right right.” Sakura nodded.  
  
“See you.” Rin continued on her journey to lunch.  
  
“…” Sakura stared at Rin, looking down at her feet, looking back up. She took a deep breath. “Tohsaka-senpai!”  
  
“Hmm?” Rin turned back around, “What is it?”  
  
“B-be careful, please.”  
  
“Huh.” Rin looked away from Sakura, “Sure… I will.”

* * *

“Friend of yours?” Archer quietly asked her once Rin was alone.

  
“An acquaintance.” Rin answered quickly.  
  
“She seemed worried about you.”  
  
“She’s a worrywart.”  
  
“Ah but telling you to be careful now? That’s interesting. What does it mean-“  
  
“Oh  **shut up**  Archer.” Rin growled.  
  
“Your wish is my command my Master.” Even though he was invisible, Rin could  _hear_  the smirk.

* * *

“I’m home.”

It was strange; normally Sakura never announced she was home. Zouken already knew she was coming home. And as for Shinji… well, she often didn't want to announce she was around to him.  
  
“Sakura, welcome home.” Except there was now one person in this house who seemed to like her. Caster appeared in front of her, smiling. Sakura found herself smiling back. “How was school?”  
  
“Oh… um, fine. I guess.” Sakura mumbled. “It was the usual school.” She sighed, “I… I don’t really like school that much… I mean, it’s nice when I walk with Senpai…”  
  
“Ah I didn’t care much for school either.” Caster patted Sakura on the head, “Of course, I had to be the perfect student. All for appearances. Perfect grades, lusted after by the perverted student body (Sakura giggled) it was sometimes fun, but most of the time a pain in the ass.”  
  
“Right right.” They both giggled, chatting about inane subjects for a while.  
  
Sakura felt strange, this conversation felt…  **normal.** The sorts of things any girls would talk about. Her life wasn’t supposed to have this.  
  
A Servant was meant to be a weapon, a powerful tool to win the Holy Grail War. Yet Caster hadn’t acted like one at all. Other than their one conversation about Shirou, they hadn’t once brought up the topic of the War…  
  
“Sakura.” Caster said.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I… need to go out for a short time.” She looked nervous, “I’ll be back as soon as possible, OK? Stay in your room, you’ll be… safe there.” Caster frowned, “OK, go into your room and I’ll set up a boundary field, then you’ll be safe for the night.”

* * *

 

“Archer.” Her Servant appeared in front of her. His arms were folded, his gaze even. “We’re going to look investigate that ‘prank’.”  
  
“Really?” Archer raised an eyebrow, “It seems harmless and pointless.”  
  
“That’s what bugs me!” Rin shouted, “It’s like… it has to be something more. There must be some trick behind it. No magus would waste their time on something so… pointless. I have to know what they’re after with it.”  
  
“Right, right.” Archer said. He didn’t want to admit it to Rin, but he was curious too. Just what had caused the world to deviate so much from what he was familiar with? He hadn't been able to look or ask around enough to figure it out.  
  
Other than the school, everything seemed the same…

* * *

 

Caster didn't want Sakura to see this. It actually made her a little uncomfortable too.

After all, she was basically arranging for the boy she used to have a crush on to be stabbed in the heart.  
  
She was currently standing on top of the Matou mansion.  _God, even the_ **roof** _feels slimy. Good job Zouken._ Her eyes were currently being Reinforced slightly, allowing her to see the Tohsaka residence.  
  
“Ah-ha… you acted perfectly, Rin-chan.” Caster smirked, Rin was leaving her house. Her direction? The school. “I guess I know you too well.” Keeping her eyes strengthened, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure to keep her distance, following Rin.  
  
After all, there were still many things that could go wrong. One thing that had been drilled into her head was Chaos Theory. The smallest changes can have insane, far reaching consequences. And frankly, her existence was a huge change.  
  
If worst came to worst, as a last resort, she’d force Shirou to summon Saber herself. An insane plan that was beyond risky.  
  
Largely because she was pretty sure it was impossible for her to even scratch Saber, so she’d be cut down in a few seconds at most. If she used the Jeweled Sword she  **might**  be able to make a dent in that magic resistance. Maybe.

* * *

“Perfect.” Caster stepped in front of the school.

Archer and Rin had entered the main building a minute ago.  _OK, keep watch on the roof, Lancer should be appearing in a few minutes. Then the fight… and everything will work out. It will be perfect._  She loved it when everything went according to her plan. Once Saber was summoned she could start the next step of her plan… she was getting giddy thinking about it. “Don’t worry Sakura… everything will turn out OK…” She whispered quietly to herself.  
  
“Excuse me Miss, are you sure you should be out this late at night?” A voice behind her said. “I hear some dangerous types have been wandering the streets lately.”  
  
“Oh I’m fine, I can take care of mys-“ Caster froze,  _Why does that voice sound familiar?_  She turned around slowly.  
  
A lean man in blue armor, his hair a similar color. He had a lazy grin on his face, his hands on his hips. He looked rather amused with himself.  
  
“La-La-Lancer…” Caster was quite familiar with this man.  
  
“Ah. Glad to see you know me.” Lancer held out his right hand, “That means we  **don’t need the introductions!”** The demonic red lance that granted him his class appeared in his hand.  
  
“…oh fuck.”

 

* * *

  
_Why why why why why do all my plans go wrong at the last minute!!!_  Caster would have shouted this at the top of her lungs. However she was devoting her energy to avoiding being impaled in six different places at once.  
  
To call Lancer “fast” was like saying the sun is a little bright. The man was speed incarnate. Every trust of his lance was a blur, every movement happened within an instant. Just to keep up Caster was performing Reinforcement on a level that she was pretty sure the Clock Tower would call impossible. Her eyes were Reinforced to the point where she could actually see the spear thrusts (even then it’s a blur). Every muscle in her body was also Reinforced, just to give her the speed and reflexes to barely dodge each thrust.  
  
She had no choice, she did not possess a weapon that could deflect or parry the lance, so avoidance was her only option. As such, she was slowly being pushed back against the school. Soon there would be nowhere to run. To most this might mean her doom, but to a Servant, this was but a bother.  
  
In her left hand she was building up magical energy. Such a thing would be impossible for an ordinary magus, the extreme Reinforcement alone would drain them, however Caster had stopped being “ordinary” some time ago. Even in the event she could not focus, she had been summoned with five gemstones on her. She had filled these jewels with enough magical energy to unleash spells of incredible power. Enough to devastate any Servant she could catch by surprise with. Of course, such powerful trump cards should not be used during the set up phase.  
  
She twisted her body, letting the lance slide past her; she threw out her left hand, and smiled. In an instant what can best be described as a localized hurricane appeared where Lancer stood. Gale force winds that would shred any living being apart spiraled around her target. Once her attack had been launched she jumped back, forcing magical energy into her legs to propel her dozens of meters, landing right in front of the school.  
  
At that instant the wind storm she had conjured was dispelled. Lancer stood where the center of the gale had been, a single rune glowing in front of him. Caster clicked her tongue in annoyance. Against other warriors of Lancer’s that would have, at the very least, held them down longer. But Lancer was no mere spearman. He had learned many things from the Shadow Woman Scathach. One of those was the Eighteen Runes of Origin, making him a powerful magic user as well as a near invincible warrior. The only reason he did not bring such power to bear was that he found it  _less fun._  
  
“Heh.” As if to counter Caster’s annoyed expression, his face was one of satisfaction. “You’re Caster, right? I’m impressed; I wasn't expecting this from you.”  
  
“And I had not expected a Lancer to know such ancient and powerful runes.” Caster shrugged, she might as well play along with his banter. She liked Lancer; he was fun to talk to. “On the other hand, Hound of Chulainn, it shows me who you are easily.”  
  
Lancer laughed, “Ah well, I was never trying too hard to hide who I was.”  
  
“But what if I were to invite you to dinner then?”  
  
“It’d be a lovely date I imagine. You’re a fine looking woman.”  
  
Caster rolled her eyes,  _He’s the same as ever._ Still, this casual banter would end soon, and they would get back to the fight. Lancer was itching for more battle.  
  
Caster did not want that. She had positioned herself against the school for a reason. As they talked she had been pumping more and more magical energy into her legs. Now it was ready, invoking a wind spell she jumped straight up at the speed of the wind.  
  
Of course, Lancer could outrun the wind itself, and instantly began chasing her. Would her head start be enough?

* * *

_Calculating ranges._

_Opening gate to parallel world.  
_  
 _World 36Z934B-Variation 45 accessed. Threat assessment: None. Connected to Kaleidoscope Akasha Server._  
  
Link established. Executing in 5...4…3

* * *

“It-It’s like whoever made this made it just to  **piss me off.”**  Rin had finished examining the boundary field.  
  
It was simple enough to understand and even grasp the theory on how to take it apart. The hard part was the  _execution._ The core was here on the roof, however surrounding it were five foundation points, all distant from the core. In order to remove it, she’d need to break down all five foundation points, and finally destroy the core. Finally, it had to be done before the foundation points regenerated.  
  
“That is entirely possible. I imagine that a lot of people like pissing you off.” Archer commented.  
  
“Be quiet.” Rin snapped at her Servant.  
  
“Rin, as far as I can tell, there is absolutely nothing here for us to worry about. I suggest we ignore it.” Archer was getting a bad feeling about this. It screamed a set up. The boundary field was immaterial… the important part was that it caught someone’s attention. But who’s? Was Rin the person this trap was intended to snare? Or was it someone or something else? He did not know, and he did  **not** like it. Already his knowledge of the future was moot; this timeline had diverged too much already. “Rin we need to-“ He stopped, “Rin! Something’s coming.” In an instant he jumped in front of her.  
  
“Archer…?”  
  
It was like a pillar of wind pushing a person up. The figure arced through the air, landing a few meters in front of Rin and Archer.  
  
It was a woman, she looked up… straight into Rin’s eyes.  
  
“…” Rin found she could no longer breathe. She could only stare at that woman.  
  
 _She…_  
  
Just… looking at her.  
  
 _I…_  
  
It made her head hurt.  
  
 _I…_  
  
Looking at her made her mind scream, her body tense. It was like everything about her was  **wrong.**  
  
 _I hate her…_  
  
Rin wanted to scream, she wanted to rage, she wanted to run away. Tohsaka Rin instinctively felt fear and revulsion from that woman. The woman smiled, and began to fade. It was slow, as if she was simply shifting out of focus. Finally, she vanished as if she was never there. “Archer… what was…?”  
  
The next instant, a blue blur landed on the rooftop.  
  
“Another one?” Archer said.  
  
“…huh.” Lancer looked around in annoyance. “What a typical woman. She teases something good, then when you take your eyes off her she vanishes.” His gaze turned over to Rin and Archer. “Ah, I see there’s a consolation prize in the works.” He smirked.  
  
“Rin… get down.”

* * *

“Ahh…” Caster reappeared in reality, slumping against the wall of the archery range. “Tiring…” She was not prepared for that. She could see in the distance Lancer jumping down off the roof after Archer. “Now to finally take a short-“

“Excuse me but… who are you?”  
  
“Huh ah wha!?” Caster’s exhaustion left her instantly. The boy suddenly standing beside her was very, very familiar.  
  
It was none other than Emiya Shirou. Eyebrow raised, his face an expression of befuddlement. “Are you OK Ma’am?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Caster said quickly. “I… just…” She heard the sound of two Servants battling. Archer and Lancer were starting their brawl. “I saw some weird guys over there.” She pointed towards the direction of the Servants.  
  
“Ehh…?” Shirou’s curiosity piqued, he began to walk over to the fight.  
  
Caster sighed. “Well… OK, I think I finally got things back on track."

* * *

_Some things are cornerstones. Bends of fate that happen in nearly all worlds in which they are possible._

_Why these things are so common is unknown. Zeldrech theorized that such twists were in fact brought upon by higher forces. Perhaps Gaia, or Alaya, arranged these things to come to pass. Maybe God himself had a hand in these._  
  
 _Whatever the reason, they occur again and again, a multiuniversal constant. Tonight one of those things occurred._  
  
 _“I ask of you, are you my Master?”_  
  
Emiya Shirou, tonight you begin your walk down the path of destiny.


	3. Midnight

Shirou couldn’t help but stare at the sight. How could one not?  
  
The pure beauty of the swordswoman, standing in the moonlight, her gallant posture in contrast to the spearman before her.  
  
“…heh.” Lancer began to laugh.   
  
Saber took a step forward, her invisible sword pointing towards her foe. “What is so funny Lancer?”  
  
“Ahh.. . it’s just that I think I’m having some good luck for a change. Met two beautiful women who fight well tonight. It’s been a good day.” Lance answered lazily, still smirking.  
  
“….” Saber was silent.  
  
Shirou in all honesty couldn’t decide what to say to that either.

  
**Chapter 2: Midnight**   


  
Today was not a good day for Rin. Not only had this boundary field frustrated at confused her. Not only had she been humiliated, knowing the only reason she was alive was because she was allowed to live. Not only was the person who she owed her life to the least talented, least able magus she had ever  **seen.**  But the worst part was that Saber, the ultimate Servant which she had desired, wanted, wished for, was currently serving said untalented magus, who was so bad she could not even enter spirit form. As such, she was following behind them, wearing a  **giant yellow raincoat.**  
  
She marched rigidly ahead of Shirou and Saber, her gaze focused on her destination. The sooner she dragged this guy to the church to, hopefully, get convinced to drop out the better.

* * *

Shirou walked between the two girls.  
  
In front of him, Tohsaka Rin, a girl he had… well, admired, in a sense. The fact that she was in fact a magus caught him completely off guard. The fact that a large part of her personality at school seemed to be an act surprised him as well. Behind him was the girl who had saved him; Saber, a “Servant” who would fight to protect him. She lightly followed him, her gaze shifting left and right, constantly keeping alert for any threat. “Saber.” He finally spoke, calling out her name.  
  
“Yes, Master?”” And Shirou winced. He really didn’t like hearing her call him…  _that._  It felt creepy.  
“Shirou will do.” He said quickly.  
  
“…very well, Shirou.” Much better, hearing her say his name made him feel more comfortable around her. “Now, what is it you wished to speak to me about?”  
  
“I… uhh… was just wondering if you could tell me a bit about yourself.” Yes, there we go, get to know her…  
  
“I have already informed you of everything of importance.” Saber answered.  
  
“Uhhh that’s not what I meant.” Shirou didn’t really know how to phrase this right… “What I mean is; what are your hobbies? What do you do for fun? What’s your favorite food… stuff like that?”  
  
“Ah. I see.” Saber nodded.  
  
“Right! Now can you tell-“  
  
“Those things are irrelevant.”  
  
“I... uhh…” Shirou felt his shoulders sag in defeat. It would seem that Saber wasn’t one for conversation. He turned to the girl ahead of him. “Tohsaka?” He called out to her.  
  
In an instant Rin stopped walking, mechanically turned around, and gave him an expression that shortened his life.  ** _“Yes? Emiya-kun?”_**  
  
“Uh… nothing! Nothing! Never mind!” Shirou sighed. It looked like this walk wasn’t going to be one for conversation.

* * *

It was a good day for Kotomine Kerei. Why was that? Why, because Emiya Kiritsugu’s son had joined the Holy Grail War. To make it even better, he had summoned the exact same Servant. The noble swordswoman, so pure and strong, had clashed wonderfully with Kiritsugu’s outward coldness. How would she connect to his son? Oh how he hoped that the boy had inherited the ideal that drove the “Magus Killer.” It would be perfect, to see such a wonderful development.  
  
The slow pain as the boy realized that reality does not accept ideals.  
  
Rin, of course, wanted to him to explain the Holy Grail War to the boy. She was too soft, too naive. There was no way Kiritsugu’s heir would give up that easier. Sure enough, the boy chose to fight. How wonderful, he couldn’t wait to see how he survived.  
  
“Very well then, I officially recognize you as a Master of the Holy Grail War, Emiya Shirou.” He said, “If you lose your Servant, come to this church and I shall offer you sanctuary. “  
  
“Yeah right.” He said quickly. How amusing, the boy instinctively rejected him.  
  
“Well glad to see we’ve gotten everything straightened out.” Rin said, “Kirei, have all the Servants been summoned now?”  
  
“Oh, why are you asking that, Rin?” He gave her a vague smile.  
  
“Because that’s pretty much all I’ll ever need from you, you fake priest. So tell me so I can never speak to you again.” Kotomine almost laughed. Almost. While unnerving Rin with his laughter could be amusing, he settled for a faux-weary sigh.  
  
“Is this how you repay me for looking after you? Your father wanted it so.” Technically true, he was sure that like any father, he wanted his daughter taken care of. Though, he doubted that he would have wanted the man who killed him to do so.  
  
“Whatever, I’m sure you did it just to piss me off.”  
  
“Forgive me, Lord, I have raised a rotten child.” He said in the same tone of voice he always used. “But, I will answer your question. As a man of God I aim to help others whenever possible. Five Servants have been summoned. Berserker was first, followed by Lancer, Caster, Archer, and finally Saber.”  
  
“…I see. So that leaves Rider and Assassin then?”  
  
“Correct, if you’d like, I could call you when they’re summoned.”  
  
“No thanks. Come on Emiya-kun.” She took the boy by the arm, “We’re going back to your place.”  
  
Now Kotomine chose to laugh, “May both of you be fortunate in this war.”  
  
They quickly left. The church was once again silent. Kotomine waited until he was sure they had left the church grounds. “Lancer.”  
  
His Servant appeared. His expression was one of barely disguised contempt. “What is it?” He asked, “What distasteful task do I have to do now, Master?”  
  
“Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done.” Kotomine said, thoroughly enjoying the way Lancer’s eye twitched. “But I see you must be so eager for a new task. Well, I am a generous Master…” (Lancer’s hand gripped his spear tightly) “…so I will let you continue observing. Saber’s Master is… interesting, to me. I want to see how he and Saber fight this Holy Grail War.”  
  
“..observe? That’s it?”  
  
“Yes, that is all that will be required of you for now. When the other Servants are summoned, you may test their skill.”  
  
“Uggggg…” Lancer stopped hiding his contempt. “Test? As in, I have to hold back like a goddamned coward and run away when things start to get interesting?”  
  
“Ah I see you understand my orders perfectly.” Kotomine nodded. “Go and do, Lancer.”  
  
 ** _“…fine.”_**  Lancer spat out. He vanished, reverting to spirit form to trail behind his “targets.”

* * *

The urge to blast the church apart with magic was strong. Yet Caster resisted it, she doubted even  **that**  could kill Kotomine. It was more trouble than it was worth. Keeping far enough away to avoid detection, she kept her focus on Saber. She was standing still, her focused stare slowly scanning the area around her.   


  
“Saber…” Caster sighed. The girl, so noble and beautiful. Even now, looking at her brought back memories of that night. “I wonder how things would have turned out if I had summoned you?

* * *

The walk home was as silent as the walk to the church. Saber silently marched in front, Shirou in the middle, and Rin trailing slowly behind  
  
What was he going to do? This “Holy Grail War”, a twisted game where people killed each other. He didn’t want to hurt people… yet, if what that priest had said was correct, untold destruction could be caused. As an aspiring “Hero of Justice” he couldn’t let such a thing go. He would have to stop those who would use their Servants to hurt others, then he…  
  
“…Master. There’s someone ahead.” Saber spoke suddenly.  
  
“Huh?” Shirou and Rin stopped walking. “Saber, it’s probably someone taking a walk…”  
  
Quiet footsteps approached them, and a person came into view. It was a young girl, appearing to be around twelve years of age. Her hair was long and white, and she wore a purple coat and hat. She walked with a calm poise, the moonlight shining upon her. An otherworldly feeling surrounded the girl, as if she had walked out of a storybook to greet them.  
  
“Ah, good evening Onii-chan.” The girl spoke, looking straight at Shirou.  
  
“Uh, good evening?” Shirou replied, noting that Saber was on guard, though he could see why. Somehow the air had become heavy, the stars seemed to dim. The only light was the moon, shining on the girl like a spotlight.  
  
The girl smiled. “I’m glad.” She said, “You summoned a Servant.” Then a monster appeared behind her. He was in the image of a man. A man massive beyond measure, his body thick with muscles upon muscles. His skin dark and bronzed, looking as if it was made of iron rather than flesh. His hair wild and his eyes mad. In his hands, a stone sword as his only weapon. However, just looking upon this Destroyer would tell you the weapon was for his convenience only. A single brush of his hand would crush everything before it. This monster stood behind the girl, still and silent.  
  
“….” Shirou heard Rin groan, “Archer… that’s…” In an instant the red knight appeared beside Saber, twin swords drawn.  
  
“Ah. Two tonight.” The girl said.  
  
“…why are you glad?” Shirou asked, his mind unable to think of anything else. The terror the monster in front of him inspired blanking out all thought.  
  
In response the girl giggled, “Because it wouldn’t be fair otherwise. Now I can kill you without guilt, because you can defend yourself.”  
  
“Master, run.” Saber positioned herself in front of Shirou, “Me and Archer will deal with this.” She glanced at Archer, who merely nodded.  
  
“Running? That won’t do.” The girl said, “Do not let anyone escape, Berserker!” She ordered the giant.  
  
“█████████!!!” The giant roared, and charged.

* * *

  
“…uggg…” Caster couldn’t stop staring from the top of a building. Berserker had begun the battle, and was already slowly overwhelming Archer and Saber. “Damn it Archer… why did you do that?” If he had stayed far away, he might have been able to prepare something more powerful. Yet… it had happened differently this time, Illya had appeared earlier, and in a different location. Its possible Archer hadn’t been ready for this. “Damn chaos theory.” She muttered.  
  
“Yo.”  
  
“Agggahh!!” Caster jumped back a foot, a spell gathering in her hands… Lancer was standing behind her. His face casual, his famous spear was nowhere to be seen… after a moment, she let the spell dissipate and stared at the other Servant. “…your Master ordered you not to fight, didn’t he.”  
  
Lancer groaned, “…yes. He answered with a roll of his eyes. “If you don’t attack me I can’t attack you, self-defense and all that.” He kicked at the ground, “He’s using me as a goddamned  ** _scout._** I’m not allowed to have any fun, it sucks. Hell, he’s probably using that creepy spell that lets him see things through my eyes.”  
  
“…really?” Caster said, “Well, I feel sorry for you then.” She paused, “Hey, Lancer’s Master.” She raised her middle finger and thrust it in Lancer’s face, “Up yours!” She had wanted to tell off Kerei for  ** _years._**  So why not do this small thing?  
  
Lancer burst out laughing. “Ah… that’s great.” He turned to the battle Caster had been observing. “Hmmm… Berserker vs. Archer and Saber? Damn, that’s a great looking fight.” He turned back to Caster, “Who do you think will win?”  
  
“…if Archer and Saber go all out, then them. But…”  
  
“You don’t think they’ll go all out.” Lancer finished her analysis for her.  
  
Caster nodded, “It’s too early in the game to reveal everything you’ve got.” She looked down at the fight. “…” Berserker was slowly pushing Archer and Saber back, there was nowhere for Rin and Shirou to run…  
  
“Well, who do you  **want**  to win?” Lancer asked.  
  
Caster turned back to Lancer. “Well…” She paused, “…I guess Saber.” Objectively, the best Servant to help her accomplish her objective (Shirou and Sakura survive happily) was Saber.   
  
“Eh?” Lancer raised an eyebrow, “Saber’s probably the worst Servant for you, she completely nullifies your strengths. Why do you want her to win?”  
  
“Well….” Caster paused, she really didn’t want Kotomine to know anything, “…can’t say, wouldn’t want to spill my plans…”  
  
“Ah…” Lancer grinned, “I get it.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You’re  _that_  kind of woman, eh? Well, she is beautiful so I can see why-“  
  
 ** _“What!?”_** Caster’s face turned red, “N-n-no! It’s not like that at all! I just… you…” She shouted incoherently at the smirking man in front of her… then they both heard it.  
  
Then a crunching sound was heard, faint and distant, yet the ears of Servants could pick it up easily. They both turned back to the battle.  
  
Saber had been hit.  
  
She had managed to avoid a fatal blow, but her entire left side was bloody. Berserker approached Saber, ready to finish her off…  
  
Yet that’s not where Caster’s eyes focused on. She looked at Shirou, the look of horror on his face. “He’s about to do something stupid.” She said.  
  
“Who is?” Lancer said.  
  
“Sorry Lancer, I have to go.” She walked to the edge of the building, “Need to make sure Saber wins, K?” She jumped of the edge... heading off to battle Berserker  
  
 _I am insane._ Was her primary thought.

* * *

Saber had been in worse situations, but this was definitely within the top ten. Her left side was injured, with an insane demi-god trying to kill her. Her temporary ally Archer was… less than helpful. His swords and arrows being an irritant to the giant at best. Finally, she somehow wasn’t getting any magical energy from her Master, so even if she got out of this fight it would take a long time to recover, long enough to be a risk.  
  
Still, she didn’t become a Hero by giving up in situations like this, she forced herself to stand up straight, clutched her sword with both hands, and faced the charging Berserker head on. The enemy Servant raised his weapon, ready to deliver another blow. But Saber was ready; she’d parry his attack and send her sword through his heart…  
  
 ** _“Heiß Eis”_**  
  
It appeared seemingly from nowhere. A massive spear made from glowing ice, it rocketed towards Berserker. In an instant he changed his course, swinging his sword at the attack. The ice shattered into countless pieces… only to burst into flame. The impossibly burning ice had been scattered around Berserker by his deflection, and now they pressed against his body simultaneously. “██!” He yelled, the flames inflicting the first injury he had gained in this battle.  
  
“What the…?” The girl who was Berserker’s Master said. “Who’s there!?”  
  
A woman appeared upon the battlefield. Her presence and power told Saber that this woman was a Servant. The question was, who?  
  
“Well then, I guess I should properly introduce myself.” The woman said, giving an exaggerated curtsey, “I’m afraid giving my real name is impractical. But you may call me Caster.”  
  
“Caster…?” Saber heard Shirou say.  
  
“And why are you here?” The girl asked.  
  
“Wait, isn’t it proper of a lady of your noble linage to give your name after another has introduced herself? I can wait.” Caster said with a smile.  
  
“…humph. Fine. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern.”  
  
 _Einzbern…_  That name, Saber remembered it well.  
  
“Ah, very good. So the three founding families are participating in this war properly then.” Caster said.  
  
“Why are you here Caster? I figured a Servant of your class would hide in the shadows like a witch.  
  
That was a good point; Caster was not strong in direct combat. She would have been better off staying back. So why did she choose to enter this brawl.  
  
In response to Illyasviel’s questioning, Caster shrugged. “It wasn’t much. It’s just that, frankly, you’re Servant’s an eyesore. I’d rather be rid of it.” She held up her hand, tracing a glowing finger in the air...  
  
In response, Illyasviel laughed, “You? Kill my Berserker? Crush her for her arrogance!”  
  
“██████!!! ” Berserker obeyed his Master’s order, charging at the new Servant.  
  
Caster showed no reaction, instead she finished tracing her runes.  ** _“_** ** _Meteorsturm”_**  She completed her spell.  
  
And fire rained down from the heavens.

* * *

“Guh… ah…” Rin stared at the new Servant. It was the woman who had appeared at the roof.  
  
What was this feeling that filled her, just from  **seeing**  her? Just looking at Caster Rin instinctively knew that they would never get along. And then there was the feeling of inadequacy as a magus to top it off. Caster was casting high level ritual magic with a handful of runes and a single word. Making fire rain from the sky was something that she  _theoretically_  knew was possible, but would require hours of preparation and massive amounts of power. It simply wasn’t practical to do something like that. Servants clearly follow different rules…  
  
“Tohsaka!” Shirou shouted.  
  
“Huh!?” Rin turned to him, “What?”  
  
“You blanked out.” Shirou said, “Are you OK?”  
  
“…yeah, I’m fine. Archer!” In an instant her Servant appeared next to her, “Yes?  
  
“Let’s… let’s…” She was about to order Archer to leave. After all, he hadn’t been able to do much to Berserker (At least not with a Noble Phantasm…) and Saber and Caster could handle it… besides, the sooner she got away from this woman the better.  
  
“Let’s what?” Said woman appeared next to her. An instant later two swords were pointed at her throat. “…calm down Archer, we’re on the same side here for now.”  
  
“Then why aren’t you fighting?” Archer asked icily.  
  
Caster rolled her eyes, “I am. But it takes a minute for me to cast spells that can actually hurt that freak of nature. I’m in a little lull here and decided to safeguard these two kids.” She held up a finger, a small ball of fire coming out of it. The magic embedded itself into the street they were standing on, carving a circle around Rin and Shirou. Next, Caster used that magic to carve a symbol into the road. “This is Algiz. As long as you’re in that circle, no malevolent force can harm you. At least, I hope.”  
  
“You  **hope?”**  Rin and Archer said at the same time.  
  
“Well, since it’s actually physically inscribed upon the earth, it should have quite a bit of power. But that thing’s an insane half-god. It might be able to break it, but it should probably give you enough time to run.” Caster turned back towards Berserker, “Now then, Archer, please help.”  
  
“Wait!” Shirou suddenly spoke up.  
  
“Hmm?” Caster looked at him.  
  
“…why were you at the school?” He asked.  
  
“…I like to watch tough guys fight, of course.” Caster said with a grin, before turning away from him and raising her hand to cast a spell.

* * *

OK, this is kind of fun. Caster thought as she unleashed another spell. A devastating hurricane that would tear any living being to shreds. Beserker swung his own axe to create a powerful counter-wind, dissipating her spell.  The next instant Saber was upon him, swinging her sword to take his head. Yet Berserker managed to deflect that blow, twisting his body to swing his weapon at near impossible angles. He countered with his own swing, but Saber pulled away before he could touch her.  
  
 ** _“_** ** _Reinigungwunden.”_**  At Caster’s command, a faint light surrounded Saber, healing her wounds.  
  
“…I thank you.” Saber said.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Caster said cheerfully, “We work rather well together. Heck, your magic resistance is so good I don’t need to worry about friendly fire!”  
  
“██████████████████!!!!!!” Berserker howled. His gaze focused on Caster. What reason still remained in his mind told him that, at this moment, the woman standing behind the knight and casting spells of destruction was the greater threat. Yet he could not reach her. The knight in blue stood in front of her, preventing him from reaching the target. Finally, Berserker realized what needed to be done. He charged forward, in that instant, Saber moved to attack. She swung her sword...!  
  
“What the…?” Caster’s eyes widened. Saber’s swing had struck true, striking Berserker in the side. Blood splattered out... and Berserker ignored the wound, charging right past Saber.  
  
“…oh shit.” Caster quickly traced Algiz into the air, reinforcing it with her own magic. At the same instant she pumped magical energy into her legs and jumped away. Combining these two caused Berserker to just graze her. This being Berserker, it made a nasty gash in her stomach, and knocked her back against the wall.  _Ow! Ow! Ow!_

* * *

_She helped us, without asking anything._  
  
Those were Shirou’s thoughts, his eyes wide as he saw Caster literally swatted into a wall. Blood flew everywhere… her body limp against the ground.  
  
“I…” Who was she…? Why was she doing this?  
  
The giant approached her.  
  
Shirou gritted his teeth… he… he couldn’t just stand there when somebody is about to get hurt!  
  
“Emiya-kun? What are you…”

* * *

  
_Calculating ranges. Scanning… scanning._   


  
Caster gritted her teeth as she forced the spell to go through. Now was the time to run, Berserker had hit her, he was getting closer.  _Sorry Saber, I’ll have to leave for a minute._ She just hoped that Illya got bored and decided to leave. At this point she didn’t care where she went, as long as it wasn’t filled with scorpions or something. She prepared her magical power… gathering strength. Almost…  
  
Berserker was above her, but buy the time he could hit her she’d be gone!  
  
“Bye bye.” She whispered, and began to activate the spell…  
  
But then something threw off her focus, two hands pushed her out Berserkers way, yet the giant did not stop.  
  
“Sh-shirou…?” She said, staring at the boy who had pushed her… who had left the sanctum she had set up for him. “Why…?” Then Berserkers sword hit him.  
  
Blood and organs splattered everywhere as Shirou’s stomach was simply  _removed_ from his body.  
  
“Gggg…!” Shirou grunted, his mind not really comprehending what just happened, before falling to the ground with a thud.  
.  
“…I…I…” Caster stared at him. “I….” Her eyes wide, she not only saw Shirou... she saw…  
  
 _swords covered them as he laughed and laughed_  
  
“…how boring. Stop, Berserker.” Illya’s quiet command caused the monster to pull back. But Caster didn’t hear that, she didn’t notice it.  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
Finally, she screamed.


	4. Cheating

“I accept!” I shouted, “Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword! Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason...” I shouted, calling forth the spell, asking for the greatest wish I had had when I started this battle. “Obey me! Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword!”  
  
The contract was forged. And the true form of the strongest Servant appeared.  
  
She was gallant, beautiful, and awe inspiring. Her power was unstoppable, her strength unmatched. Nothing I knew could defeat her.  
  
 **IT WASN’T ENOUGH.**

**Chapter 4: Cheating**

  
Tonight Sakura made yakitori. The grilled meat’s scent wafted through the house. The sticky rice and fried tofu complemented the simple meal.  
  
“Sakura-chaaaannn…” Stars were in Taigas eyes. “This is delicious!”  
  
“Thank you Fujimura-sensei.” Sakura said, “What do you think, Senpai?”  
  
“It’s really good Sakura.” Shirou said.  
  
“Ah… thank you Senpai!” Sakura’s face shone, “I thought perhaps something simple tonight would work with our guest.” She glanced at Saber, “After all, she might not be used to Japanese food.”  
  
“You did not need to be concerned with me, Sakura.” Saber said, even as she ate a large amount of tofu, “But still… this is delicious…” Her eyes looked distant. “Some of the best food I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Re-really… I’m not that good.” Sakura mumbled, “If it weren’t for Senpai pushing me I’d be terrible.”  
  
“Ah come on Sakura, don’t sell yourself short like that.” Shirou said, “You’re great and will surpass me any day now.”  
  
“Ah... thank you for those kind words, Senpai. But you’re so much better…” Sakura said, looking around the table. Saber seemed only focused on the food.  _Wow, how can a small girl like her eat so much?_ Sakura knew she didn’t have nearly as large an appetite.  _Perhaps it’s due to her being a Servant?_ Sakura shook her head. It didn’t matter.  
  
Saber was, well, she couldn’t call her an  **enemy,** but she was something to watch out for. As long as Saber existed, Emiya Shirou would be in danger. She couldn’t let him fall into this dark world. Shirou was the only pure thing, untainted by the darkness of her life. She  **would not**  let him be hurt, let him be tainted.

* * *

“Good night Senpai.” Sakura said, putting on her shoes at the front door.

“Night, Sakura.” Shirou said, “Thanks for cooking.”  
  
“Ah… you’re welcome.” Sakura smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She then left the Emiya household. The sun had long since set, and Sakura began walking home like she always did. The way home always felt so lonely, compared to walking to Shirou.  
  
“Hey, Sakura.”  
  
“Caster?” Sakura stopped walking, Caster was leaning against a streetlight on the corner.  
  
“Let’s go.” She grasped Sakura’s hand.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“To cheat.” Caster said, grinning. “Come on, we’re going to the Ryudou Temple.”

* * *

Sakura had only been to the Ryudou Temple a few times. She wasn’t exactly one to pray to any gods, after all. Still, she followed Caster, as they walked they talked about what Sakura had done that day. Caster sounded very interested in just the mundane life she lived when not at home.

  
Sakura didn’t really understand Caster....  
  
“Matou. What are you doing out this late?”  
  
“...!!!” Sakura saw Caster instantly tense up, for just a brief moment, before they both turned to the man speaking.  
  
Kuzuki Souichirou, a World History and Ethics teacher. The tall, stoic man was looking at her, that same calm expression on his face she had always seen him with.  
  
“Ah... good... good evening Kuzuki-sensei.” Sakura said.  
  
“It’s late.” He said simply.  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry Sensei.” Caster stepped in front of her, an easy smile on her face. “I am Sakura’s aunt, Aoi, I’m visiting and we’ve just been spending the day together. Was going to go look at one last tourist spot before heading home.”  
  
“I see.” Kuzuki said. “Aoi-san, you know martial arts, correct?”  
  
“Y-yes.” Caster nodded.  
  
“Really?” Sakura said.  
  
“Yes.” Kuzuki nodded, “When she heard my voice, she began preparing for a fight. She is well trained, her movements are extremely precise.” He paused, “If I may, ask, where are you two heading?”  
  
“Ah-um...”  
  
“The Ryudou Temple, it’s the last tourist spot.” Caster said.  
  
“I see.” Kuzuki said, “In that case, I shall escort you.”  
  
“Oh! No! No! Sensei, we don’t want to-” Sakura waved her hands in front of her.  
  
“It is no trouble, I live at the Ryudou Temple.” He said, “I was heading home myself.”  
  
“Ah, but-”  
  
Caster put her hand on Sakura’s shoulder, “It’s fine. Come on, we’re wasting time. Thank you for this, Kuzuki-sensei.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sakura wispered. “You seemed...”  
  
“It’s fine it’s fine, let’s go.” Caster said. 

* * *

“Sakura!”

No answer.  
  
“Where the hell are you?” Shinji threw open the door to the lounge.  
  
Empty.  
  
Sakura hadn’t come home. She  **always** came home this hour. So where was she?  
  
This entire “Holy Grail War” had produced nothing but trouble for him so far. He had been denied his chance to prove himself. Sakura who had always listened to him like a good sister had been troublesome...  
  
He had searched almost every room in the oversized mansion. The girl was nowhere to be seen, he had even checked the worm pit, to see if Zouken had decided to give the girl some “training.” But she wasn’t here either. That left only one room...  
  
Shinji approached Sakura’s “room.” While one might think that that would be the first place one would look, That room was little more then a way to keep up appearances, she rarely even slept in there.  
  
“Sakura! Why haven’t you been answering-” He reached out and grabbed the doorknob. “GYAAHHH!” he instantly pulled his hand back. “What... what the hell!?” The doorknob had felt like it was on fire, examining his hand, he found that it indeed had been burned.   
  
Examining the knob, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and covered his unburned hand with it. “Heating up your doorknob... what kind of prank is that?” He reached for the door with his protected hand... only for it to burn just as much. “Ahhhggahh!” He pulled back an instant later. “What... who the...”  
  
“Honestly boy, how foolish are you?”  
  
“G-Grandfather!” The ancient magus had simply appeared in front of Shinji, his expression a mix of displeasure and disdain.  
  
“The door is sealed.” He said. “Fortunately, the fact that you only got a minor burn is a testament to how powerless you are.” He raised a single finger, and one of his many insect familiars appeared. “Watch.” The familiar flew through the air, and quickly landed on the door.  
  
In an instant, there was a flash of light, the familiar was consumed by fire. Within that brief second, the insect was anniliated.   
  
“Huh... Grandfather....?”  
  
“Humph. That Servant insults me. She deigns that the protections I have weaved over this mansion are not good enough.” Zouken said, “The seal on this room is mearly the most direct defences she’s set up. If by some miracle, you managed to get into the room without burning to death, boy, you’ll be set upon by no less then five curses. If you somehow managed to survive those, then you’ll be sealed off in a closed space created by more boundary fields. From there Caster will have her fun.” He laughed at Shinji’s pale face. “Are you surprised? It should be obvious she has no love for you.”  
  
“...I...”  
  
“In other words, make your own dinner rather then telling Sakura to do it, you worthless wretch.”

* * *

The remainder of the walk was silent. Caster didn’t want to talk about personal issues with Kuzuki around. The teacher was, of course, as quiet as ever. 

  
The temple itself was on top of a mountain covered in forest. A single stone stairway served as the only connection the temple had to the outside world. Finally, they reached the gate, and crossed the threshold. “Thank you, Sensei.” Caster said once they entered the temple grounds.  
  
“You are welcome.” Kuzuki said. “Would you like me to get a priest?  
  
“No no, we’re just going to say a prayer and give a small offering.” Caster said, “No need to bother him.”  
  
“Very well. Good night.” Kuzuki walked towards the compound where the monks lived.  
  
Caster watched him vanish into the night. “He’s empty inside.” she said.  
  
“Huh?” Sakrua turned to Caster, “Who?”  
  
“That man. He lives, yet he docent have anything to live for.” Caster sighed. “He’s like... never mind.”  _Would Shirou be like that? If he hadn’t found something to cling to...?_ She thought.   
  
“Caster...?”  
  
“It’s nothing, really.” Caster said quickly. “We have more important things to worry about.” She gave Sakura smile, “There should be a lake around here, that’s where the spell I have planned will work the best.”

* * *

Sakura watched as Caster began inscribing a magic circle into the ground. “Caster? Is just writing it down good enough? I mean, isn’t some material component used? Like blood or silver?”

“Normally yes.” Caster nodded, “Using materials to forge the circle helps the magus cast the spell. Fortunately, I have enough power to get away with only engraving it.” She looked over her work. Technically it was two magic circles, the smaller one connected to the larger one. “Sakura, stand in the center of the smaller circle.” Once Sakura did so she moved to the other side, “Now then, what I’m going to do is tricky. It likely breaks several rules of the Holy Grail War. That’s why we’re doing it here. This mountain is holy ground connected to a powerful ley line.”  
  
“Caster... what are we doing?” Sakura said.  
  
“Ah, glad you asked. You see, I figured that we needed to even the odds a little. So together we’re summoning a new Servant.”  
  
“What.” Sakura paused, “Caster... how... how can I support two Servants?!”  
  
“You won’t. I’ll be supporting this one. Technically we’ll both be its Master.”  
  
“Is... that possible?”  
  
“Hope so! I already rigged myself up a Command Spell.” Caster still had one remaining Command Spell from her life. She supposed technically that counted, maybe it would be enough to establish a tentative contract with Sakura as an intermediary. “Ready, Sakura?”  
  
“...yeah. I guess.” Sakura said.  
  
“Good!” Caster stood in front of the magic circle, holding a jewel. Instantly the jewel melted into light, filling the circle.  ** _"Bare and silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Grand Duke of contracts. My great master Shveinorg for the ancestor. A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the kingdom cycle."_**  
  
The circle began to glow brighter.  
  
“....” Sakura’s eyes widened at the  **power** she felt. She noticed Caster was staring at her... “I... I announce!”  
  
 ** _“Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword.”_**  
  
“Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."  
  
It was a different feeling then before. When Sakura had summoned Caster, she had felt a power reach out to her, but it didn’t touch her directly. But this was different, the power went inside of her, drawing something from her. From her something formed, gathering in the center of the circle.  
  
 ** _"Make an oath here.”_**  
  
“I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld.”  
  
 ** _“I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld.”_**  
  
“Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words.”  
  
 ** _“Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance!"_**  
  
The light and power became overwhelming, surrounding both Sakura and Caster. 

* * *

_Brrriinnnggg!! Brrriiinnnggg!_

Inside the Tohsaka house, a telephone rang.  
  
“Damn it!!!” Rin dashed out of her basement, where she had been discussing her current plans with Archer. “Who is calling at this hour!?”  
  
Archer slowly trailed behind her, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
“Hello?” Rin asked breathlessly as she finally answered the phone.  
  
“Good evening, Rin.”  
  
“....Kirei. Why are you calling me at this late hour?”   
  
“Ah, I just thought you might like to know, after all you were concerned about it earlier, no?”  
  
“Know what!?”  
  
“About the remaining two Servants yet to be summoned.”  
  
Rin’s anger deflated. “Oh, yeah. That.” After a minute she gritted her teeth. “Damn it you fake priest! I told you not to call me!”  
  
“Rider was just summoned, if you are bothered I could simply let Assassin be called with no warning. That way when he comes in to kill you you can be properly surprised.”  
  
“....No, I think I’d rather be called late then that.” Rin groaned. _I bet he called me this late deliberately._  
  
“With Rider called, six of the seven Servants have been summoned. I’m sure Assassin will be summoned shortly. I shall inform you when the Holy Grail War begins formally.”  
  
“Right right.” Rin said dismissively.  
  
“Good night then, Rin.” With that Kirei hung up.  
  
“So Rider is out now?” Archer said.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, it had to happen eventually.” Archer shrugged.  _Well, this explains some things. Rider wasn’t summoned yet._  Still, the question of why bothered him. How much has this world deviated from the one he knew? 

* * *

Within the center of the circle was a woman. She was as if the night itself had come to life. Long violet hair streamed down around her body. A very short black dress and long boots showed to the world her perfect looking body. Much of her face was covered by a strange blindfold.

“....” Sakura stared at her.  
  
“Good evening, Rider.” Caster said.  
  
“Ah....” Rider looked around. “This is strange.”  
  
“W-what is?” Sakura stuttered.  
  
“I feel like she is my Master.” She glanced at Sakura, “Yet I am getting magical energy from her.” She glanced at Rider.  
  
“Ah yes. It worked.” Caster grinned.  
  
“It... did?”  
  
“Yup! Sakura is Rider’s Master, yet I am the one giving her magical energy.” Caster said, “It all worked out wonderfully.”  
  
“...but wait.” Rider said suddenly.  
  
“Huh?” Sakura and Caster said.  
  
“You are a Servant, how can we battle if you are my source of magical energy?”  
  
“....Right. We’re not fighting Rider.” Caster leaned in close to the other Servant. “Are you really interested in the Holy Grail? I don’t know about you, but that cursed cup is more trouble then it’s worth.”  
  
“...” Rider glanced at Sakura, “Why.... did you summon a monster like me?”  
  
“...monster?” Caster frowned.  
  
“Rider...” Sakura said, “We didn’t... well.”  
  
“We didn’t use any catalyst. We simply summoned a Servant. The Grail simply called for the one most compatible with Sakura.” Caster said.  
  
“...I see.” She glanced at Sakura. “So she called a monster...”  
  
“....” Caster clenched her fists.   
  
 _“You could have saved me!”_  
  
“She’s not a monster, and you’re not either.” Caster said harshly.  
  
“Caster?”  
  
“Now then, we need to get back to our base.” Caster turned around quickly, “Once we’re all nicely secure you can tell us about yourself, Rider.”  
  
Rider looked at Sakura, before slowly following her as they both left behind the lake where she had been called.

* * *

“.....” Saber was staring at him.

“...yes?”  
  
“Shirou. What, exactly, is your plan?” Saber said. “This battle can not merely be won by holding up. With heroic spirits, defense is meaningless. Only by launching a decisive offense can we achieve victory.”  
  
“Well... you see. That’s the thing, what exactly can we do? I mean...” Shirou tried to think of a way to explain it to her. “It’s... I’m not a very good magus, at all.” He said. “I don’t know if going out and charging at other Servants is the right idea.” Plus, none of the Master’s so far seemed to be particularly bad. None of them were involving innocents at the least.  
  
Well, Lancer had been troublesome. But that had seemed more like a “getting rid of witnesses” then “active malicious intent” (He had seemed so unhappy about the entire situation.)  
  
Saber sighed, “That does not matter, no matter what difficulties I have, I have sworn to bring you victory, so I shall.”  
  
“Right...” Shirou said. “Saber, how about we wait a few days to see how things go? Once I have a feel for this, we can go out and patrol.”  
  
Saber was silent, before finally sighing deeply once more. “Very well, Master, we shall wait and see for now.”

* * *

 If one could describe Zouken’s mood in a single word, it would be “furious.”

Caster had, in a single action, created something dangerous.  
  
Servants weren’t supposed to be able to call another Servant, even Caster. Yet by using Sakura as an anchor she had found a  **loophole.**    
  
Rider was beyond his control. With Caster, he could reign her in using Sakura. But Rider could act, and there would be no Command Spells to reign her in.  
  
While the core insect containing his soul rested in Sakura, it didn’t mean he could see the world through Sakura’s eyes. Most of the time when he focused on her, he simply got to hear what she heard, and if he felt like using his reserves of strength seeing the area around her. Of course, he wouldn’t let Caster know this. Otherwise the Servant might try something absurd like writing down everything she tells Sakura.  
  
He looked over to the some human remains he had kept stored in his lair. Most of it had already been consumed, but an arm and a large chunk of the chest remained. Should he make a move to get involved?  
  
No, not yet. Nothing had happened so far to particularly jeopardize his plans yet. Even if the Matou’s lose this war, as long as Sakura survives... everything will work out for him.


	5. Shadows of Monsters

“Medusa?” Sakura said. “You... well, don’t look like what I’d expect.”  
  
Rider did not say anything.  
  
“Huh, that explains the blindfold.” Caster added in her commentary. “We can deal with this. Rider, I’ve been thinking it would be best for you to be Sakura’s bodyguard.”  
  
“...I see.” Rider said.  
  
“I mean, frankly, I’m not exactly cut out for front line combat.” Caster laughed nervously, “You, on the other hand, seem to be able to handle that.” She yawned, “Well then, the three of us should get rest. I’m going to sleep, good night.” Caster vanished, returning to spirit form.  
  
“Good night...” Sakrua said.  
  
“...Sakura.” Rider suddenly spoke to her.  
  
“Yes, Rider?”  
  
“You... what do you think of me?”  
  
“Eh?” Sakura paused, “I can’t really say. We just met. But you seem like a nice person.”  
  
“But... Medusa... I’m a monster...”  
  
Sakura frowned, “But, from what I can see, you don’t  **look** like one...”

  
**Chapter 5: Shadows of Monsters**   


  
Shirou managed to have a relatively good sleep after convincing Saber to rest in the room  **next** to his. (It had taken a good ten minutes to convince her thanks to the boundary field around his house.)  
  
Cooking breakfast was also easy, Saber seemed content to sit and wait for food to be done.   
  
The hard part came when Sakura entered the room.  
  
“Good morning Senpai!” Sakura said cheerfully. A full minute passed with Saber staring at her. “Oh. Good morning, Saber-san.” She sounded much less enthusiastic.   
  
“Good morning, Sakura.” Saber said politely.   
  
“Ah, Senpai.” Sakura ran over to the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast today?”  
  
“Ah Miso...” And so they talked over cooking like they usually did. Sakura was animate and happy.  
  
Then she went back to the table, and was forced to interact with Saber. And her emotions changed. She became cool, reserved... polite in that ‘I don’t like you but I won’t be openly rude to you’ way.  
  
“Saber.” Shirou said as he sat food on the table, “Did.. did you and Sakura have a fight or something? She seems mad at you.”  
  
“...” Saber glanced at Shirou, looked over to Sakura, and gave the sigh of a person who had suffered greatly. “I am sorry, Sakura.” She said finally.  
  
“Eh?” Shirou wondered what she was apologizing for.

* * *

It was a lovely day at the Kotomine Church. The sun was shining, the cool winter air was refreshing, and the King of Heroes was out and observing the world.

“Ah, Gilgamesh.” Kotomine said, having left the chuch with some coffee and a box of doughnuts “What brings you out this morning?”  
  
“Nothing of grand importance.” Gilgamesh looked over the city, the top of this hill provided quite a view. “I was merely pondering how this battle will go.”  
  
“Oh?” Kotomine offered Gilgamesh a donut, he took it. “Saber, the same one from the previous War, was summoned. Is that it?”  
  
“Indeed.” Gilgamesh laughed, taking a bite of his donut, “To see her struggle again... it will be perfect!” With his free hand he gestured out, “Those pathetic mongrels will not be able to stand up to her.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Kotomine said, “The other Servants in this war seem quite formidable.”   
  
“Heh.” Gilgamesh finished his donut, “Custard filled.” He said. The priest obeyed and handed him another one. “Very good, as I was saying. Those peons are nothing. The dog is a waste, besides, you won’t let him win anyways. The Archer is nothing but a Faker, weak and useless. That Magus girl can’t even scratch her, I supposed the demigod might be a threat, but he’s mad and thus ultimately powerless.”  
  
“I see.” Kotomine shrugged, if that was Gilgamesh’s call on this war, then who was he to disagree? (Besides, disagreeing with Gilgamesh was something to be done cautiously.)  
  
“And I doubt whatever coward summons As-” Gilgamesh froze, looking into the distance. Some birds were flying above the church. “...Presumptuous.” He growled, a single sword appeared behind him, and rocketed into the air. The sword struck one of the birds, and it quickly fell to the ground.  
  
Once Kotomine got a good look at it, he could see why Gilgamesh had shot it down. The bird was not anything of the sort. It was a familiar, made of quartz, fashioned in the shape of a bird. “So some magus has-”  
  
“Do not approach it.” Gilgamesh ordered, suddenly stepping in front of Kotomine. Why became apparent after a moment. The familiar began to glow... and exploded. Fire and heat erupted from the bird, but Gilgamesh had drawn a different sword, cutting through the flames rushing at them both. Fragments of crystal scattered everywhere, Gilgamesh easily deflected them of course, but to a human it would have been like a deadly fragmentation grenade.  
  
Then an image appeared where the familiar once stood. Caster, with a smug grin on her face, stared at them both. “Don’t break other people’s toys.” She said, and the image disappeared. It had been a pre-recorded message.   
  
“Well, that was interesting.” Kotomine said.  
  
“There are at least six more of those things around the parameter.” Gilgamesh sounded irritated. “They are well hidden, it was luck that I noticed that bird was no mere animal.”   
  
“Caster knows about about you now.” Kotomine said.  
  
“Humph. That is of no consequence.”   
  
Kotomine sighed, and closed his eyes. “Lancer.”  
  
A moment later the blue spearman appeared. “Good morning Master.” He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I wasn’t aware you were cheating on me with another Servant.”  
  
“Never mind him.” Kotomine said. “Lancer, did you see Caster set up those spies?”  
  
“Oh? Those pretty things? Yeah, she set them up yesterday afternoon.” Lancer said casually.

* * *

_“Ah, Caster. What brings you here this afternoon.” Lancer said, with a flirtatious grin._

_“Hi Lancer.” Caster said right back. “I’m setting up familiars to spy on this church. They're rigged to explode once they’re found.”  
  
“Sounds like fun.” Lancer said._

* * *

“...and you did not inform me of this, why?” Kotomine asked.  
  
“Well, you never told me to inform you if any Servant was spying on you. You just asked me to check out their combat ability..” Lancer answered.  
  
“I see.” If Kotomine was the sort of man who openly expressed emotions, he likely would have facepalmed right there. “As much as I admire your abuse of loopholes, Lancer, I regrettably inform you that if you see Caster or any other Servant doing something that might harm me you will report it to me.”  
  
“Very well Master.” Lancer said with a grin filled with contempt, and vanished.  
  
“I will destroy those wretched things.” Gilgamesh said, “That woman has earned my ire.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yes. To even attempt to spy on... like a little sneak, me!” A sword appeared in his hands, “And then to set it up some pathetic little trap...”  
  
“You know, the trap was likely aimed at me.” Kotomine said, but Gilgamesh was ranting now, and nothing could dissuade the King of Heroes when he decided to rant.  
  
“...and when I’m through with her, she’ll be begging that I had merely skewered her!”

* * *

To Shinji, school was boring, to the most part. He learned useless things, he did useless things. The only interesting parts were when he got to impress people... and since no matter what he did academically would be second to Tohsaka Rin... the archery clubs was the only place he could shine in front of the peons.  
  
Yet... with Shirou gone, he cast his shadow over the club  
  
“You dumb asshole.” He muttered under his breath, scratching his right hand... it itched.

* * *

Zouken closed his eyes in thought. While it was not wise to get involved yet... he had decided it was time to make a point to Caster.  
  
Caster had somehow managed to avoid draining any of Sakura’s magical energy... so the expected drain on Sakura that would have made her pass on the Servant to Shinji had not happened... he would make Caster see exactly what hold he had on the girl.  
  
He sent a simple command through his network of familiars.  
  
 _Feed. Grow._

* * *

“...ahh...” Sakura stumbled on the sidewalk.  
  
“Sakura?” Rider asked quietly, following her in spirit form, “Are you well?”  
  
“I... I’m fine...” Sakura shook her head, “Come on, I need to get to archery practice.”

* * *

“Eh? What happened to your hands, Shinji?” Ayako asked.

  
“Oh, those.” Shinji looked at his still burned hands, “Sakura was out late, so I burned them cooking.”  
  
Ayako laughed, “Really? Man, you’re going to be in so much trouble once you’re on your own.”  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah whatever.”  _Bitch._  
  
“Ah... good morning Nii-san.”  
  
Shinji turned around to face Sakura. “Oh, hey there. Right on time today, I see.” Sakura’s face was red, and a thin layer of sweat was forming on her forehead. “...are you OK?” He asked. “You look sick.”  
  
“No, I’m fine.” She shook her head and forced herself to smile, “I was a little worried about being late, so I ran.”  
  
Shinji growled, “Damn it. What’s wrong with you?” She was always like this! She didn’t seem to care.. about anything but Emiya! He grabbed her arm with his right hand. “You stupid girl! If I’m sick I just say so! Don’t be such a mar-”  
  
 _“Whywhywhymomwhereareyoudadwhywhyithurtspleasestop pleasewhereareyouneesanwhyamIabadgirlwhywhywhywhyw hywhywhywhy!!!!”_  
  
“Guhh!” Shinji practically jumped away from Sakura...  
  
Drip. Drip.  
  
“Nii-san! Your hand!”  
  
“Eehh...?” Shinji looked at his right hand.  
  
It was bleeding. Two large cuts, on the back and the palm. “I...” Where did... “How...?” When he...  
  
“Nii-san?”  
  
“It... hahahahaha!” Shinji laughed it off, “Must have done something last night, opened it up eh?”  
  
“Are... you OK?”  
  
“I’m fine!” Shinji snapped at her, “What about you? Walking in here all sick! What are you thinking!? He didn’t touch her though.  
  
“I... I’m sorry...”  
  
“Come on, we both need to head to the nurse’s office! He began walking out of the club room.  
  
“....” Sakura sighed quietly, and followed him.

* * *

  
The nurse bandaged Shinji up, told Sakura she had a fever, and forced her into the bed.

  
“Sakura.” Rider said to her, they were alone, so she had taken physical form. “If you felt sick, why didn't you say anything?”  
  
“I didn't want there to be any trouble...” Sakura said.  
  
“...” Rider sighed, “I see.” She turned to the door, “Fortunately, you are not causing any. If you are sick, it is through no fault of your own.”

* * *

Shirou walked through the gate, everything was normal...

“Hey, Emiya.”  
  
“Oh, Mitsuzuri...” Shirou looked over at the approaching Ayako... “What is it?”  
  
“I was just wondering, you know, did something seem odd about Matou to you? She was sick, and I know she hangs out with you.”  
  
“Sakura was sick?” Shirou said, “I didn’t notice anything.”  
  
Ayako raised an eyebrow, “Really? Shinji noticed right away.”  
  
Shirou shrugged, “He’s her older brother, he probably picked up on something.”  
  
“Right..” Ayako said, “Well, anyways, just look out for her, OK?”  
  
“Eh? Sure, I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt herself or anything.”   
  
“Good boy. And maybe then she can drag you back to the club.”  
  
Shirou rolled his eyes, “I should have known you had another motive...”

 

* * *

_They swarmed around me. It hurt._  
  
 _Twisting around every inch of my body. It hurt._  
 _  
They touched everything. It hurt._  
  
 _They entered me. It hurt._  
 _  
It hurt._  
 _  
Why does it hurt so much. Please make it stop it hurts! Please!  
  
_ “PLEASE!” Shinji’s eyes shot open, and he screamed.  
  
“...Matou-kun?” Taiga said quietly, as the entire class stared at him. “Are you OK?”  
  
“Ah... I...” He fell asleep? Then...  
  
What was that dream? His right hand had stopped bleeding, but it still itched like mad. He couldn’t scratch it without reopening the cut... which just made it all that more intolerable.  
  
“Ah... Sensei. I’m sorry. I think somethings going around my house, I don’t feel well.” He said, “I fell asleep and had an unpleasant dream.” He stood up, “I think I need to go home.”  
  
“Oh... OK.” Taiga said, “Yeah... go ahead.”  
  
Shinji held his hand against his head.  _What the hell is this?_

* * *

Sakura yawned, opening her eyes. “...huh?” She looked out the window. The sun was setting, “Rider.. how long was I asleep?”  
  
“All day.” Rider said, “I believe that people are leaving this building.”  
  
Leaving? School was over! “Rider! Why didn’t you wake me up!”  
  
Rider would have raised an eyebrow at Sakura, but her blindfold covered them. So she simply stared at her. “I was not aware that I needed to wake you up. Especially since sleeping was helping you recover your magical energy.”  
  
“I see...” Sakura stretched, getting out of the bed. She sighed, “I guess I can’t blame you.”  
  
“Someone’s coming.” Rider said, right before vanishing.  
  
The door to the infirmary opened. “Sakura?”  
  
“Oh! Senpai!” Sakura forced a smile onto her face.  
  
“Hey.” He gave her his usual gentle smile, waving to her. “I heard you were sick.”  
  
“Oh, that.” Sakura looked away, “It’s no big deal, I think I had a little bug. I’ve rested today and am already over it!”  
  
“That’s good.” Shirou nodded. “I was a little worried about you.”  
  
“R-really?” Sakura stammered, “Why would you? It wasn’t a big deal.”  
  
Shirou shook his head, “Of course I’d be worried about you? You’re... well.. practically family, you know?”  
  
“R-right...” Sakura’s face turned pure red. “Senpai... let’s go to your place, we need to work on dinner, you know?”  
  
“Ah, right.” Shirou said, “We probably should go home...” He looked slightly less enthusiastic, “Saber’s probably bored...”  
  
“...” Sakura did not say anything in response to that. What could she say? ‘Sepnai that woman will lead you to danger don’t go.’ He  **knew** that already. He just  _did not_ _care._  “Right, let’s go home. I’m cooking tonight!”

* * *

Shinji didn’t announce when he came home.  
  
There was no need, nobody cared enough about him to want to greet him.  
  
“Gaaahhh!” Yet today he “announced” in a sense, with shouts of pain as he stumbled into the mansion.  
  
 _They were everywhere inside eating everything biting at the muscle, bone and nerves. Crawling sliding slithering inside._  
  
“Guhuguah...!” He hacked, trying to rid his body of the invaders he felt..  **yet did not exist.**  
  
At some point his right hand had started bleeding again... he half expected something to  _slither out._  
  
“Ach... ack!” He coughed again, leaning against a nearby couch.. “Oh.. oh god this fucking hurts...”  
  
“So, this is the state my bloodline has fallen to.”  
  
Shinji looked up from his hacking, “G-Grandfather? Wh-why are you awake?” The sun was still out...  
  
“Your incessant coughing woke me up.” He stared directly into him. “What reduced you to an even lowlier state then usual?”  
  
“You think I know!?” He snapped. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, “I-I mean... it’s just.. happened today!”  
  
“Hmm...” Zouken looked over the boy. “Well, consider yourself lucky boy. Even if you die now, you’ll have produced something or minor interest, a step up from your current station. Follow me.”  
  
“Ehh?”

* * *

This was not turning out how she had expected it to.  
  
Saber still remembered how the events of the previous Holy Grail War had turned out. Indeed, to her it was as if the fourth had ended, and she had immediately been summoned for the fifth.  
  
Emiya Shirou could not be more different then his father.  
  
His foolish, near suicidal, urge to risk his life for a person he barely met infuriated her... yet she couldn’t help but wonder at just what had made such a human being?  
  
He clearly was not opposed to the idea of fighting itself, no, the objection he saw in his eyes was the idea of hurting people without cause.  
  
To him, the other Masters were not enemies, but... it as as if he wanted to  **help** them.  
  
She could not understand it...  
  
There was one minor silver lining though...  
  
“Sakura, may I have another serving?”  
  
This was the best food she had eaten  **ever.  
**  
Shirou and Sakura were both highly skilled chefs, and after a lifetime where all the food was mostly bread, unseasoned meat, and mead the variety was fantastic.   
  
“Sure... here you are.” Sakura put more of dinner on the plate.  
  
“Thank you.” Saber began eating again. As she did, she began to think about her Master’s plan. While she was sure he had not thought of it that way, a defensive plan would work. Their connection was tenuous, at best. She could not feel any magical energy coming from him, which meant that it would take longer to regain her lost strength. Fortunately, the food provided a convenient substitute, though not as potent, as long as she ate each day she’d have a slight net gain in magical energy. By holing up in this house, they would force Servants to come to them. Likely they would be mostly ignored until the final stages, in which she could move out and defeat any remaining.  
  
Still... unless Archer had some impressive trick up his sleeve, she was pretty sure it was going to be Berserker and her as the last ones standing. She would have to move the fight to a place where collateral damage would be kept to a minimum.   
  
“Saber?” Shirou interrupted her thoughts.  
  
“Oh, Shirou.” Saber shook her head, “I was just thinking.”  
  
“About what?” Sakura asked.  
  
“...nothing of great importance, Sakura. I was just thinking of the business I have to do in this country. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“I see.” Sakura said quietly, before turning back to her food.

* * *

  
“We’re going out tonight Archer.” Rin said.  
  
“Again?” Archer said.  
  
“Yeah.” Rin folded ehr arms and sighed, “I mean.. we have to run into someone  **eventually,** right?”  
  
Archer shrugged, “It’s quite possible that every other Master has chosen to hide in their base and wait for the others to die... so there’s nobody out there.”  
  
“Oh please don’t say that.” Rin rolled her eyes, “We can’t be the  **only** Masters interested in actually fighting.”  
  
“Well the Illya girl is out there.” Archer said sardonicly.  
  
“...great, her.” Rin sighed, “Archer, please tell me you have some awesome Noble Phantasm that can deal with him?”  
  
“Amnesia, remember my Master?” Archer said with a smirk, “I guess if you had been more skillful in my summonings...”  
  
Rin rolled her eyes, “Shut up we’re leaving.”

* * *

He was out late tonight. A young man, in his mid twenties. Drinking and having fun like any young man would. He was slightly drunk, not enough to impede his movements, but enough to make his vision and thoughts blurry.  
  
As he walked down the streets, something caught his eye.  
  
A figure stood in the center of the park. That wild park, which nobody touches... the remains of the fire ten years ago.  
  
“Eh... who’s there?” Something about that figure caught his eye... he began walking toward it. “You OK?”  
  
The figure was androgynous... as he approached it it remained blurry and unfocused. Yet he could tell one thing.  
  
It was in pain.  
  
“Hey? Are you hurt?” He called out as he approached it. “Hello?” He stopped, just a few short meters from it. “Hey!”  
  
Yet he did not approach it.  
  
Something stopped him. A subconscious reaction, some part of him, deep down, knew to not approach any further.   
  
The figure turned to him.  
  
“Are you OK? Do you need any help or something...?”  
  
It opened its mouth.  
  
 _“What did I do why won’t you help me what is this who are you bye bye I’m your you’ll do anything I’m sorry why did you I want you I need help help help help no no t_ ** _ake it! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”_**  
  
“WAHGUUUGAAAAAHHHH!!!!!” Pain seared through his entire being as it spoke, it screamed of the pain of endless torture. It screamed with the pain of loss, of pointlessness...  
  
It periced him, he was pulled closer. “NO NO NO NO NO STOP PLEASE NO!” He screamed...  
  
 ** _“NO NO STOP NO PLEASE NO STOP PLEASE!”_**  The thing screamed in return, uniting them both in agony.  
  
Then... he was gone, and only the thing that consumed him remained.


End file.
